


Going with the Flow

by YukiDWinters



Series: Best Made Plans [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, I want pancakes, In Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Pancakes, Still Fluff, someone give me pancakes, someone tell me how to not write fluff all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDWinters/pseuds/YukiDWinters
Summary: Almost a year after Drake asks Launchpad out on the steps of the manor, Launchpad has a question of his own. Sequel to "Best Made Plans."
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Series: Best Made Plans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740115
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Going with the Flow

Launchpad gave a loud laugh at the scene behind him. What else was he supposed to do after a wild goose chase? Maybe the day hadn’t gone as he planned, but everyone was still alive and having fun, after the newest crazy adventure that Mr. McDee had taken them all on.

Of course that hadn’t exactly been part of Launchpad’s plans for the day. He was going to drive Mr. Mc Dee and Louie to the office to work on fancy business stuff. Then he was going to drive to pick up Gosalyn for school while Drake slept in after a wild night of crime fighting. Then he would go back, cook Drake his favorite breakfast and then ask him if he wanted to move in with Launchpad. It had been almost a year since Drake had asked him out after their misadventure with Megavolt at Funzo’s and he wanted to finally have a place together. A place where they have a backyard for Gos, could invite the McDuck clan over, be able to have a super secret cool base, and a place where they could finally sleep together and cuddle after a long night of crime fighting. There were priorities of course.

That all got thrown out the window after he went to drop Gosalyn off at school and he got a call from Mr. McDee while making breakfast.

“Launchpad, get down here immediately!” the scotsduck shouted into the phone, “We have an emergency of epic proportions and we need you to fly us to-”

Launchpad did no here much after that as Drake had entered the kitchen and was now wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Morning, babe,” Drake grumbled sleepily into his back.

Launchpad gave a laugh as he turned around in Drake’s arms and lightly kissed his forehead, “Morning.”

“Did you get that Launchpad?” The loud Scottish voice shouted through the phone, “Launchpad?”

“Yeah, Mr. McDee,” Launchpad straightened as he put an arm around Drake, “Meet you at the Bin in 30 minutes,” He looked at the top of Drake’s head, “Oh, yeah! Can I bring a friend?”

“Yes, you can bring your young man, but hurry up! The lost treasure of Aphrodite waits for no duck!” 

“Thanks Mr. Mc-!” The phone hung up. Launchpad shrugged and slid it in his pocket. He looked down and smiled “Up for an adventure?”

Drake groaned, “As long as I get to sleep on the way and those pancakes come with us.”

“Deal!” Launchpad pumped his fist and rushed Drake to get changed and out the door, along with a small tupperware of pancakes.

What happened next could only be predicted by those who had been on McDuck family adventures before. They found a stow-away (“Gosalyn, you’re supposed to be at school!”), they had an argument with a god (“McDuck, I told you never to come back to Ithaquack!”), crossed a raging river to find a temple (“Their teeth don’t look that sharp!” “Dewey no!”), had to go through multiple booby traps (“This looks like a job for…. Nevermind, 22 is already across”), found a vicious three-headed dog (“Puppy!” “Webby no!”) who then took all the pancakes (“My pancakes!”), to then find the Lost Treasure of Aphrodite (“Oooooo! Gold box!” “Louie no!”) and bring it back to the plane to discover-

“There’s,” Scrooge began a frown crossing his face, “a note.” He unravelled it, and began to read, “‘Congratulations! If you’re reading this, it means that you have found the,’” he paused, as his eyes widened. His speech became louder, “‘Lost beauty coupon box of Aphrodite! If no coupons, go to Ithaquack and speak with Zeus to leave a message for Aphrodite!’ Oh! Of all the cockamemey-” Scrooge began to jump up and down as he let the anger and upset fuel him.

“No treasure!” Louie cried, “What! No! Impossible! It said-” and he joined his uncle in the raging. The others began to examine the box and the map and clues that they had been given to find the treasure and then began to recognize that, yep all those clues made sense now.

Drake, unhappy that he no longer had his pancakes, leaned into Launchpad with a frown, “I lost my pancakes...for makeup?”

Launchpad chuckled and leaned over to rest his head on Drake’s, “I’ll make you more when we get back.”

Drake groaned, “Why didn’t I just eat them when I had the chance? There were so many opportunities!” He raised his hand and began to count on his fingers, “In the limo, in the plane, on Ithaquack!” He threw his hands up frustrated, “So many missed opportunities!”

Launchpad leaned back with a laugh, “Well I could make them for you all the time if you want?”

Drake looked at him with a quizzical eyebrow, “How would that happen, McQuack?”

“Well,” Launchpad looked down nervously, “We could, ya know, move in together? Find a house near the hideout and near the mansion? And then pancakes!” He laughed and looked up to find Drake looking at him, his mouth open, with a blank stare. Launchpad waved his hand in front of his face. He did it a couple more times, “Drake? Babe? Did I-”

“You want to move in?” It came out of Drake in a single breath, his cheeks turning pink.

“Yeah,” Launchpad said, adding quickly, “I mean, only if you want to! I mean, we don’t have to-”

He was cut off by Drake jumping in his arms and kissing him. Drake pulled back for a second, “I would love that,” and moved to kiss him again, Launchpad enthusiastically responding.

In the background, the raging still was going strong. Webby and Gosalyn looked over and noticed Drake and Launchpad in their own little world, “Wow, Gosalyn!” Webby squealed, “Your dad and Launchpad are so adorable!”

Gosalyn gave a smile, “More like gross, but whatever you say.” She looked over at them with a loving smile, “Whatever you say.”


End file.
